What Have I done?
by KenthostheKitsune
Summary: One-shot.Yondaime ponders his decision to save the village at the cost of his life and his son's future. And he mourns over the life his son is destined to have. Warning: extremely sad.


Kenthos: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated "Love Sick" lately, but it should be up as soon as I can post it. Anyway, here's a little angst one-shot for Yondaime lovers everywhere!

Minato: Uh Kenthos? This time, could you refrain from physical violence please? I think I learned my lesson last time you got mad.

Kenthos: Well you should know what you can or can't say. You said that just to piss me off. By the way readers, I've upped the rating on "Love Sick" because there might be lemons later…….or there might not be. Who knows?

Minato: All right, ahem Kenthos doesn't own me or any Naruto character, if she did Sasuke would've been killed in the massacre and Naruto would've been on a different squad.

Kenthos: Let's get this party started!

--

It was a dark time for Konoha. A few days ago, the village had been attacked by a nine-tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi. No one knew where it came from, or why it came but arrive it did, causing death and destruction in it's wake. The shin obi rose up to defend their village and did their best to hold off the beast. During the battle, a giant red toad appeared and with it Konoha's leader. Perched on the top of the toad's head was a man, he had a mop of blond hair and a pair of blue eyes. He wore a standard jonin uniform along with a white battle coat, that was adorned with flames at the bottom.

In his arms was a bundle, that would occasionally move and make sounds. This man's name was Namikaze Minato, the fourth fire shadow of the village hidden in the leaves. In a last-ditch attempt to defeat the demon, Minato sealed it inside of his own son, Namikaze Naruto in exchange for his own life. His last wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero, but sadly his wish wasn't answered. At the present time, the survivors of this once great village were honoring the deaths of their leader and comrades.

Everyone present, wore black clothing and stood in rows, waiting for their turn to say their final good-byes. At the front was an old man dressed in black robes, the hat of the hokage atop his head. In his arms, he held the same bundle the fourth did days earlier, only now you could see a tuft of blond hair poking out of the blanket. As he stepped forward and made his speech for the fallen, he never knew he was also being heard by two special guests that were invisible to the eyes of the living.

One of the figures could easily be described as not human. He was about nine feet tall and had a mane of snow white hair. His eyes were pitch black, while his irises were neon orange. The being had horns that decorated his head, and a dagger was lodged between his razor sharp teeth. It wore a pure white hakuma, with a black sash. But the one thing that stood out was that his skin was an unhealthy dark purple. This monstrosity was the god of death. His companion, who wasn't as intimidating, was very different from the god that stood next to him. He was six feet tall and had blonde hair. The man possessed piercing blue eyes that were quickly filling with tears that threatened to spill over. He wore a jonin outfit, on his back was his battle-damaged coat, once pure white in color, now dyed red with blood. In life, this man was Namikaze Minato the now deceased hokage of the fallen village.

Minato watched sadly as the ceremony continued, however it was not the funeral itself that was the main cause of his concern, it was the hatred that radiated off the villagers that was aimed at his now orphaned son. His son was now alone in the world, his wife had died, and now he was going into the shinigami's stomach, how wonderful. (Note the sarcasm). He sighed, no longer was he listening to Sarutobi's speech, there was no need. Minato knew Sarutobi would take care of his son like he promised…..wouldn't he? He shook his head, wanting the unpleasant thoughts out of his head, but no matter what, regret, disappointment, and even anger had made their way into his chest, coiling around his now dead heart.

But the main emotion the dead man felt the most was sadness. He had lost his beloved wife, Kushina, just hours earlier and now he had to leave his son to fend for himself. Not only that, but Konoha had lost more than half of her shin obi and most of the villagers now cried for his son's blood. All in all, not a very good day in Minato's book. "**You do realize your son will not be seen as a hero don't you**?", Minato jumped slightly, having nearly forgotten about the entity next to him. Slowly, Minato nodded in agreement as tears of barely contained anguish and anger fell from his eyes. He knew his son would lead a life of loneliness and pain, he would never know the love of his parents, and he would never be seen as a hero, only the monster sealed within him.

"D-Do you know what his life will be like?", he asked. Minato, couldn't help it, he needed to know. The death god sighed, a look of pity on his face. "**Mortal I can read your thoughts and sadly you are correct. But not all hope is lost, he can still be seen as a hero, but he will need to work ten times as hard. He will eventually make friends, but they will not be easily earned. Do not lose faith yet, this is the only condolence I can offer you**." Minato shuddered, desperately trying to hold back the tears. Naruto could do it, Minato had faith in him. "It's time." stated the god. The fourth hokage nodded, yes, his time was up and now he had to uphold his end of the bargain.

Taking one last, long look at his son Minato tried to etch his face into his memory knowing he would never see it again. Minato sighed, he slowly turned to face the shinigami and nodded once again. Black darkness soon began t consume him, he hurriedly took one last look at his newborn son, who was now awake and seemed to be looking directly at him. His final words escaped from his mouth, praying that somehow, someway Naruto could hear him. "I love you Naruto. And I always will, no matter what." The babe's face broke into a smile, one of his hands reaching out as though to touch the disappearing spirit. A smile broke spread across Minato's face, his hand reached out and made contact with the infant's. Although his words had been filled with nothing but pure love, his thoughts however were much more depressing. The darkness finally took him, the last things he saw were the villager's hate-filled scowls and his precious son's smiling face. He kept a firm grip on his child's hand until the last. As he drifted away, his last thought before oblivion echoed in his head. '_What have I done?'_

Kenthos: Yay! I'm done! How'd you like it?

Minato: Are you going to write a sequel?

Kenthos: Probably not, but I might revise it later on. As for the title, it's not asking what Minato did to deserve this, it concerns his decision. Did he do the right thing?

Minato: I don' t know if I did, but I sure didn't like it. VV

Both: Please read and review!


End file.
